The Sound of Silence"
by aces
Summary: A music video, I-Man style.


I don't know how usual this is for fanfic--I picked up this idea from a fellow Dr

I don't know how usual this is for fanfic--I picked up this idea from a fellow _Doctor Who fanfic writer._;-)The song here used is Simon and Garfunkel's "Sound of Silence," and if you can listen to the song while reading this, all the better--the words in italics are the lyrics to the song, the words in brackets above the italicized words are what you should be picturing as you go along (it'll make more sense when you read it).If you have not seen "Brother's Keeper," this will make absolutely no sense to you (probably--if nothing else, you won't get the visuals, and they're really important), and I do make use of a scene from the pilot as well (though you really ought to know the scene in question from the pilot by now--hey, if _they can keep using it, why can't I?It's a bloody defining moment after all for the char--okay, I'll shut up)._

This is an unusual and rather abstract piece, I think--for one thing, the lyrics don't always fit literally but rather symbolically.It also relies heavily on images and ideas.And this is nothing like anything else I've written--I only hope it works.So, the standard stuff:don't own 'em, make no profit off this, intended merely for the amusement of others.You know.I've been writing fanfic too long; that gets more and more boring to say...

"The Sound of Silence"

[As the music starts, Darien sits on his bed in his studio apartment, dressed in jeans and black leather jacket, staring thoughtfully out the window.It's night, the room unlit except perhaps by a streetlight outside, and rain is falling lightly against his window.]

_Hello darkness my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

[Darien lies down on his bed and stares up at the ceiling, his hands flung up behind his head to cradle it.His eyes close; gradually he falls asleep.The rain continues falling outside.]

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_left its seeds while I was sleeping_

[The scene dissolves, moving to a blank, black space--nothingness, a dreamscape, the astral plane, the inside of Darien's head, whatever.Darien appears, unsurprised by and unreactive to his surroundings.]

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_still remains within the sound of silence._

[Darien begins walking through the empty darkness, a long, sure stride as if he knows where he's going.]

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_narrow streets of cobblestone_

[He pulls his leather jacket closer around him, as if he was cold, and stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets.]

_'neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

[A spotlight appears suddenly in front of him, illuminating his brother Kevin.Darien stops moving, the expression on his face impassive--unreadable.]

_When my eyes were stabbed_

_by the flash of a neon light_

_that split the night_

_and touched the sound of silence._

[The brothers approach each other warily.They appear to be talking, but no sounds from either of them can be heard.]

_And in the naked light I saw_

_ten thousand people maybe more_

[Their talk escalates--now they are fighting, shouting at each other in anger, gesticulating with clenched fists or angry fingers, as always not hearing what each other has to say.]

_People talking without speaking_

_people hearing without listening_

_people writing songs that voices never share_

[Kevin and Darien stalk off in opposite directions in the nothingness, leaving the spotlight and disappearing into the surrounding darkness, once again ending the old argument with everything important left unsaid or unheard.]

_and no one dare disturb the sound of silence._

[And now the dreaming Darien appears in one of the Agency labs.He is watching himself read the notebook with Kevin's letter to him, from the end of "Brother's Keeper."Black jacketed-Darien's face remains expressionless, his hands still thrust deep into his pockets, refusing to react to these fragments from his life.]

_"Fools!" said I, "you do not know_

_silence like a cancer grows._

_ _

[Black leather Darien is now back in that infamous scene from the pilot, watching himself and his brother run down the corridor.He is no longer expressionless, yelling desperately at his counterpart and his brother--but again, the words remain unheard.]

_"Hear my words that I might teach you,_

_take my arms that I might reach you."_

[Kevin is shot.Darien watches, pained and shocked at witnessing these events anew, and sees himself fall to his knees and cradle his brother.]

_But my words like silent raindrops fell_

_and echoed in the wells of silence._

[Black leather Darien is now back in his studio but still in the dream, watching himself on the giant screen TV, pleading with his brother to get the gland out of his head.The dreaming Darien pays particular attention to "Kevin's" face as he watches the scene play out before him.He's trying not to react to "Kevin's" reactions.]

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_to the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_in the words that it was forming_

_and the signs said "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls and tenement halls."_

[The scene fades away, gradually going back to the blank, black empty space from before.Darien stands alone in the darkness, his face anguished."Why Kevin?" he asks in a whisper, his brother's name overlapping with the beginning of the last phrase of the song.]

_And whisper'd in the sounds of silence..._

_ _

[Fade out.]


End file.
